darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Starwarsgeek133
''Allo' , How good for you to be seeing me!! ''Greetings! I am being '''Vilmarh Grahrk', your new hero. Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wikis. Is lot to do around here, cost you only little monies so is hope you'll stay with them and make many more wastes of space improvements.'' :' ' -Is great first stop, because you can spy what other beings are scheming right this minute, and maybe you help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable, if you are then Villie help you trust me, you can trust Villie hokay. :Questions? -'Villie' know nothing hokay, wasn't Villie, was someone that looked like Villie, Villie was somewhere else that time. Better ask at the Supplication Pits or on the associated with articles, or put message on this talk page! Of course, this not mean he cares. maybe him make fun of you for reaching out. Is really risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? Everyone needs help. Help cost monies ...No really, why should Villie care? Go check out Community Portal, It has outline of the site, and pages to make help you learn how to edit. You still don't know? Hokay, check out this forum for pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Murglark... Oh, was that out loud? :Laws -Bah, here has lot of laws, see them in here Villie study them hard, to see for way around them. You wan't to know? Hokay, is gonna cost you of course. The Sithies been looking forward for your arrival. Now you go down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Unless you pay Villie to get you out, is not cheap of course you understand Be seeing you! Hey Madclaw, Villie go now hokay? Done his part and Sithies now forget about Yum Yum incident. Stop Stop removing references to the Jewish people from our articles. This wiki is not cencored and the things you removed were hardly offensive anyway. If this pattern continues you will be blocked by an administrator. Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 21:02, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Images Please provide a proper source and licence for the images File:20080621134735.jpg and File:Angry-homer.gif to make them comply with our image policy or they will be deleted. If you have additional questions feel free to ask. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 00:00, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Warning When uploading images to Darthipedia you are required to provide a source and a proper licence, images that lack those will be deleted. Read this guide for more information on the subject. Failure to source and licence future images may result in a cooldown block. Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 11:40, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Banned Because you did not care to provide a clear source and valid license information for the images you uploaded to this wiki, even after you were warned and shown our policies on the matter, I have blocked you from editing for the duration of 2 weeks. Please read our policies , especially our image policy and our "how to upload images" guide. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0''']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 18:21, April 2, 2010 (UTC)